


The Lovers.

by lupinswillow



Series: Everlore Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinswillow/pseuds/lupinswillow
Summary: A handful of short blurbs following the romantic relationships of the Marauders (Years 1-7 & War) based off songs from Taylor Swift’s newest albums, folklore and evermore.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Emmeline Vance, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Everlore Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145117
Kudos: 1





	The Lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! Welcome to my very first Ao3 story! I have been listening to these two albums throughout my quarantine experience & they have gotten me through some rough days. The lyrics are pure poetry and have fueled me with such inspiration to create. While talking with my lovely friend Lau, I found that a lot of the songs off of these albums lined up perfectly with the marauders, a group of people who I hold very close to my heart. Thus, this was born. I hope you enjoy!

(Lyrics from “the 1” by Taylor Swift) 

Dear Mary,  
I’m doing good, I’m on some new shit. Been saying yes instead of no. I thought I saw you at the bus stop… I didn’t though. 

———————————————————

All of the girls in Gryffindor knew who Emmeline Vance was. Her robes always pristinely ironed, her tie perfectly tied, her dark hair tied into a tight ponytail. She sat in the front of the class and spoke to no one. Her quill moved faster than any of the other pupils, her fingers always covered in ink stains. Rarely she raised her hand but when she did, she was always correct. 

It was hard to believe someone as loud and energetic as Mary Macdonald captured her attention. Mary was the class clown, her infectious laugh and boisterous energy carrying through the halls of Hogwarts. She was rarely prepared for class, usually cracking a joke to the professors as she walked in, dressed appropriately but with the wrong textbook in her arms. 

It was everything Emmeline’s mother and father told her to stay away from, to not distract her from her studies. She was privileged to study at Hogwarts, being muggle-born. 

Emmeline soon learned that Mary was muggle-born as well, and deep down she felt a connection to the girl who seemed to be her opposite. 

Mary took note of how Emmeline spent all of her time alone, sitting in the courtyard with a book in her hands, with her daily meal of apples and peanut butter. Mary thought she was beautiful, and something about her intrigued the brunette. 

One spring morning, Mary decided to sit next to her, smiling gently in her direction. She wasn’t fazed when she got a look of confusion back, opening her bag to take out her lunch. 

“Hello, I’m Mary” She said brightly, catching Emmeline’s eyes. 

The other pushed a perfectly curled hair behind her ear. 

“Emmeline…” She murmured, politely smiling back. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for the rest of their lunch hour. 

Everyday, Mary found her and sat with her, chatting away as Emmeline listened, though neither of them minded. 

———————————————————-

I guess you never know. And if you wanted me, you really should’ve shown.But that’s alright. We were something don’t you think so? Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool. If my wishes came true... It would have been you, Mar. 

————————————————————-

Everything about Mary confused Emmeline. It was confusing how someone managed to get to know every single part of her without even trying. She was not used to being so cared for. Emmeline couldn’t explain the way she felt when Mary was around. 

It was a fluttering in her stomach, a heat in her face that turned her cheeks as red as a Phoenix. Emmeline was analytical, and she had everything around her under control. 

Falling for Mary MacDonald was the first thing that she had no control over. 

On the other hand Mary, for the first time in her life, could not find the words to express how she was feeling. She had never felt this way about anyone, let alone a girl. It was enough to make her head spin. 

Mary had no idea how Emmeline felt about her, in their daily talks Emme would sit quietly as she always did, listening intently. Mary didn’t notice the way Emme would lean closer to her slowly, dance her fingers over hers playfully, soaking in every word and wishing that she would talk to her forever. 

Emmeline did not like people very much, but Mary was different. No one had ever made such an effort to be her friend before. Mary felt like the sun coming out, and this brought her many admirers. Emmeline still wonders what made Mary think she was so special. 

————————————————————————  
In my defense, I have none; for never leaving well enough alone. But it would have been fun, if you would’ve been the one.  
———————————————————————-

It was their fifth year. 

“Emme… Can I talk to you?” 

Emmeline lifted her head from the Herbology textbook she was buried in, ignoring the way her stomach flipped when Mary called her “Emme”. 

“Sure, Mar.” She said, placing her finger on the page where she was and gave Mary her full attention. 

Mary seemed nervous, something Emmeline was not used to seeing. Mary was so effortlessly confident, words seemed to come to her easily. Now, standing in front of her stood her speechless friend, and she knew something was wrong. 

“What is it?” She half-laughed, moving towards her and touching her arm comfortingly. 

The other girl smiled, leaning into the touch. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, looking down at her fingers and fidgeting with them nervously. 

Emmeline looked over her face, Mary had never been this serious around her before. “Mar, you’re making me ner-”  
“I like you” Mary blurted. 

The words hung in the air, the two became very aware of the wind outside of the tall glass window and the crackling of the fire beside them. 

Emmeline’s heart was racing, her brain firing signals to her mouth to say something, anything.  
Instead she watched Mary watch her with wide eyes, knowing that she could never take back what she just said. 

“Forget it, I don’t know what I’m saying-” Mary babbled, gathering her things, feeling like the ground was going to swallow her up.  
“No, no!” Emmeline finally reacted, grabbing her arm. Not knowing what to say, Emmeline embraces her tightly, trying desperately to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay. 

Mary stood stock still, slowly returning the hug, melting into her touch. 

Emmeline, still in shock, gathered herself for a moment before speaking, willing her voice not to break. 

“I like you, too” She whispered, like a secret. Mary would have died and resurrected thousands of times to hear those words again. 

————————————————————————-  
I had this dream you’re doing cool shit. Having adventures on your own. We never painted by the numbers, baby, but we were making it count. You know the greatest loves of all time are over now.  
————————————————————————

Two years. No one really knew. Emmeline, being so private, was happy to keep their relationship under wraps. Mary, however, wanted to shout from the astronomy tower that she was in love. It was tearing her up inside, but she respected the wishes of her beloved Emme. 

There were whispers of a war, the professors pretending the students couldn’t hear, the students pretending they didn’t know. It was all everyone was talking about. The rise of the darkest and most powerful wizard to ever live, even more powerful than Dumbledore. 

The thought brought chills to Mary, who spoke of her fears to Emme in the nights they would spend wrapped in each other’s arms, afraid to let go, their futures breathing down their necks. 

“Don’t let go”  
“I won’t” 

Their years at Hogwarts were coming to a close, and nobody really knew what was going to happen next. Mary hoped to keep Emme by her side forever, but somewhere inside her she knew that these nights would be kept in these ancient walls. 

When Voldemort rose to power, he took everything from Mary. Her best friends. James and Lily murdered. Frank and Alice Longbottom tortured to insanity. Sirius locked up in Azkaban. Dorcas and Marlene; gone forever. And Remus... Merlin knew where he was. 

When the news reached the other members of the Order, Mary felt her world collapse around her. Her heart felt like someone was ripping it out of her chest by force. Her shaking hands moved to find comfort in her lover, holding onto Emmeline for dear life. The pain came in waves, and she found herself sinking beneath them. She had lost pieces of her soul that day, and her heart put up the walls that Emmeline was never able to penetrate again. 

————————————————————————-  
I persist and resist the temptation to ask you, if one thing had been different… Would everything be different today?  
————————————————————————-

Mary’s disappearance was something Emmeline never expected. Waking up without her, she had assumed she went to go run some errands, and would scold her when she came back. It was too dangerous to be out during times like these, especially being muggle-born. 

But Mary never came home.

Emmeline waited by the door all night, tears running down her cheeks, shaking. It wasn’t until a week later that Emmeline finally accepted that she was never coming back. 

Emmeline had destroyed the place. There was no note, no goodbye, nothing. Some say she was kidnapped and murdered, some say she fled the country and masqueraded as a Muggle for the rest of her life, but no one knew for sure. The other half of her: vanished. Like she had never been there.  
Emmeline spent the next few years wondering why Mary had left her behind. 

She wonders if Mary fell out of love, or maybe she had done it to protect her. She wandered, unable to stay still without the one person who kept her feet on the ground. Still, she remembered the days full of joy that Mary gave to her, and she would not trade them for anything in the world. 

She dreamed that one day she would show up on her doorstep and take her in her arms, telling her she would never leave her again. She would do anything to talk to her, for one last time, just to ask her where things went wrong. 

————————————————————————  
It would’ve been sweet, if it could’ve been me. 

Wherever you are, my love. I am missing you. Please come home.  
Yours forever,  
Emme.

**Author's Note:**

> Marlene & Dorcas next!! 
> 
> follow my ig where I will be posting edits that coincide with these short stories: @marauderslore :-)
> 
> please bare with me as I figure this site out! x


End file.
